Vanguard
by Blue-Dragon4321
Summary: The Order of the Pheniox isn't the only organization Dumbledore made. Now Harry must discover secrets so big not even the Ministry of Magic knows. No SLASH!
1. Chapter 1: The War

Vanguard

Prologue

"Albus, the vampire army is approaching rapidly. What are your orders, sir?" asked the worried Private.

"Tell all squads to return to base for one final assault on the army." The old man said sounding very calm even though he knows that this might be the last day he will live.

With that command a man ran out of the tent to relay the message via patronus to the remaining squads that were standing guard on the perimeter.

"Brigadier Dumbledore, we can't possibly beat an entire army of newborns with less than a hundred men."

"I know that Lieutenant, but I am willing to give my life to protect this village of muggles. We are the last defense they have. We must hold until everyone is evacuated as planned."

"Sir, it's suicide your one of the 3 Brigadiers of the entire Vanguard. Please escape and let us lead this fight."

Dumbledore chuckled to himself before saying "Now now Lieutenant, I won't have your deaths on my conscious through the rest of my days. I will stay and fight."

"Yes sir, as you wish."

Suddenly a man ran into the tent. He was wearing a red trench coat with a black fire design running along the edges, wearing on his face a mask that had the design of a lion.

"Yes, what is it lieutenant?" asked Dumbledore with his calm voice.

"All squads but one has returned safely sir."

"Which squad didn't return?" asked the old man hoping his worries wouldn't become reality.

"It was squad one, Sir" he answered Dumbledore.

It was very unfortunate because that particular squad consisted of the two captains that would be his successors if he was to fall in battle. But they were much more to Dumbledore than just Captains; he raised them since they were just little kids.

"Rex." Dumbledore continued with his calm voice. "If I don't make it back in time, I want you to lead the battle. Send a third of the army to evacuate the entire city. Hold them off as long as you can until the city is evacuated then I want everyone to aparate out of here." Dumbledore commanded talking at a very fast pace.

"Will Co, Commander" answered the lieutenant who was more than willing to ensure the safety of the town filled with muggles.

Dumbledore stepped outside and apparition to the same spot where squad one was patrolling. It was very dark and cold. He was on top of a canyon with nothing around him but barren wasteland. He looked towards the ground and there were many footprints and scorch marks made by fire spells of some sort. Obviously there were signs that a battle took place. He looked around his surroundings and seen nothing but he soon seen a cave about a hundred feet away from him. As he got closer to the cave he could hear moaning of someone in pain.

"Hello?" the old man asked.

"About time you showed up Alby." said one of the Captains who seemed just as calm as Dumbledore always is. Most likely a trait he picked up on from his childhood at Albus's home.

"Yea its freezing in here, did you remember to bring my blanket?" asked the other captain with a smile.

"No I dear say that I forgot it this time. I will remember next time if that will make you happy." He said with a bright spark in his eye. "Would you please step outside and make sure I wasn't followed in please?"

The younger brother then walked toward the mouth of the cave to be the look-out.

"What happened to young Joey?" asked Dumbledore referring to the man lying on the floor with some bad looking gashes.

"We got ambushed by about ten vamps. These weren't newborns either they were matured. They were very experienced. We managed to handle our own but Joey was still new to fighting."

"I see. Was he bitten?"

"No, just bad scratches on his arm and one slash across his chest."

"Very well, he doesn't look like he can be apparited in his condition so we must return him to base."

"No, you must return him to base."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dumbledore with worry in his voice that they were going to attempt something that would put them at serious risk

"We were out here setting up a trap to delay the newborns. Our enchantments only let us spring them. We are planning to collapse a canyon so they can't go through it and that will buy us an hour or more. That is more than enough time to evacuate that town."

"Very well, Captain" Dumbledore said with a tint of sorrow that they would be put in danger.

Dumbledore conjured up a cot and put a levitation charm on the cot and Joey so he could move him with ease. They walked out into the mouth of the cave and joined with the other brother.

"Alright you two be careful" Dumbledore said with and almost fatherly tone.

"Don't worry Alby, we will be back before you even get there you old geezer." Said the elder brother with a light chuckle.

One thing that Albus was proud of in his life time was raising these two boys and training them to be skilled and great fighters. They were like sons to him. He put a levitation charm on his own body and before he set off back to the camp he looked back at them and said very simply.

"Make sure this won't be the last time I see you"

"We promise." the two brothers said in unison.

At the same time the two brothers but on their bucket hats. One Captain had orange stripes on his hat and the other Captain had red stripes on his.

Albus sped towards the base with Joey in his comfy cot. About half way to the base he heard a large explosion and the sound of boulders crushing onto the ground. Soon after the air filled up with screams that were made by the vampires who were obviously not too happy about the blocked entrance. Albus got to the base and quickly took Joey to the infirmary. Then apparited back to the cave only to find that no one was there. He was completely alone. His Captains were nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visit

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visit

"Harry, Harry. Wake up! Sirius said as he shook the despondent boy.

Harry hasn't been getting much sleep this particular summer. During the day he spent his time either in his room or out in the neighborhood or in the local park farther away from the Dursley's the better. Each night, however he'd have the same nightmare over and over again. He was tied up in the graveyard, where Petter Pettigrew was stirring up a concoction to bring back Voldemort. It worked. Every night he was forced to reenact the scenes that played out that night and it always ended with him looking into the blank dark eyes of Cedric Diggory. Harry blamed himself for his death and for Voldemorts return, but what could he have done differently. How was he supposed to know that Barty Crouch Jr. was disguised as Allister Moody. He was also feeling a lot of self pity too. Normally during the summer he would get a post from Hermione and Ron each week, but it was like his friends have totally forgotten that he even existed. He he'd sunk so low in his depressive state that it would have to take an extraordinary event to snap him out of it, or maybe a visit from his godfather.

"You need to snap out this funk you are in and I've got just the thing."

"Sirius?" Harry said while reaching for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Well of course. You said you wanted to spend the summer with me and I had a talk with Dumbledore and he's agreed to allow me to take you away from this dreadful place until school starts up again. That is of course if you want to go…..with me?"

"Of course I do, but what's going on…."The questions began to fly from Harry's mouth as Sirius began to collect Harry's things and pack for him.

"Quiet boy! You'll wake up that appalling uncle of yours, and that's that is the last person I want to deal with. On second thought, I wouldn't mind hexing him but I promised Dumbledore I would be good." Harry raised an eyebrow at Sirius' comment and then turned his attention toward Hedwig's cage.

"Where are we going?"

"America."

"America? Are you serious?

"Well, yes I am serious, and why not. Gets both of us away from the dreadful thought we both have been having. Haven't you ever wonder what else is out there. That is of course if you want to go. If you'd think you would have more of an adventure here then I guess I could go without you." Sirius teased with a devilish grin.

"No! I want to go. What about my stuff and Hedwig?"

"I'll send them to the Burrow. Take what you need and let's get a move on."

Harry collected his things while Sirius sent his remaining things to the Burrow and then Harry grabbed onto Sirius's arm as he apparited them to America


	3. Chapter 3: Truths and Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets and Truths

The past two weeks of adventures between Sirius and his godson in the United States can only be summed up with one word, Indescribable. It was all Harry had ever wished for and more, for once in his life he actually felt like he belonged there. For once in his life he was actually dreading the thought of going back to Hogwarts. Sirius and Harry had many adventures together consisting of going to what the muggles called Disney World where there were many rollercoaster rides and plenty of games. They also stayed in top five star hotels across the country. They even spent some time swimming on the beaches of Miami. Harry and Sirius would stay up through the night talking about anything and everything. When Harry was around Sirius he felt like he was part of a family he never had.

"Excited to go back?" asked Sirius while chugging down a slushy that he bought before they apparited out of their hotel.

"I guess so, but spending time out here with you has been better than anything I ever experienced. It was something I really needed Sirius, thank you."

Sirius laughed before saying "Don't thank me Harry. I should be thanking you. I have been cooped up inside my retched house for months. It feels nice to be out in public again where no one knows who I am."

"That reminds me where have you been living this past summer?" the teenager asked his godfather.

"I have been staying at my parent's house. Once they died it was inherited by me, and I was able to make good use out of it." Sirius said with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you here Harry. Let's go to somewhere more private."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and apparited.

"There we go a lot more private." Sirius said with a wide grin.

Harry almost went into shock when he noticed they were on a small platform with a giant yellow carved flame in the middle. Harry looked out onto the city and it was one of the most remarkable sights he has ever seen in his life. There were millions of lights spread out as far as he could see. Then he looked down upon a giant arm holding the platform up, this made feel very unstable as he clung onto the rail.

"Where are we?" the boy asked with panic.

"I guess you fell asleep while in Muggle History just like me and your father did. This Harry is the Statue of Liberty." Sirius said with his arms stretched out wide.

"Why are we here?"

"Because there are some things you should know"

"Ok, I'll listen." The boy said with curiosity.

"Well, as you know your father, Lily, and I went against Voldemort during his rise to power. But we weren't the only ones, a lot of people wanted to put a stop to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore put together an army of people who wanted to end his dark rampage. It was called the Order of the Phoenix. We were proud and brave people who risked our lives to save countless people from Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Sirius explained with a proud tone in his voice.

"Since Voldemort's returned has Dumbledore started it back up?"

"Yes , he has. I'm sorry no one has been able to tell you anything but we couldn't get a single owl out to you because Death Eaters have been intercepting them. We couldn't risk being caught."

Harry suddenly felt very guilty for assuming that his two best friends in the whole world had forgotten about him. Harry hung his arms over the railing and looked down in regret.

"They miss you terribly. They've been cooped up at my house all summer. Death Eaters have been putting a close watch on the Weasley family and Molly and Arthur are afraid one of them will be kidnapped."

"If they are afraid of them being kidnapped then what about me. Shouldn't I be cooped up too?"

"Well yes, until I suggested the idea to take to you the one place where Voldemort wouldn't think about looking for you."

"America?" Harry asked

"Precisely, plus it gives us both a breather."

"So what does this have to do with your parent's house?"

"I offered it to Dumbledore as a base for the entire Organization." Sirius answered.

"When do we return there?"

"In a couple of hours, but first I have to drop something off for Dumbledore."

"What is it?"

"A letter." Sirius said while waving an envelope that had a Hogwarts seal on it.

"Where are we going to drop it off at?" Harry asked with anticipation of getting it done so he could go see his friends.

"Forks, Washington" Sirius answered and they apparited off the Statue of Liberty.


	4. Chapter 4: Ecounter of Another Kind

Chapter 3: Encounter of Another Kind

Harry and his godfather appeared before a big sign that said "Welcome to Forks" on it. The first thing Harry noticed was there wasn't a glimpse of the sun out. Everything looked kind of grey; it was almost like the entire mood of the town was depressing.

"Well here we are, Forks." Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Harry

"This will be history in the making."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Sirius led Harry through the town. It certainly seemed like a normal town, there was a place to eat, a sheriff's department, a hospital. Everything seemed quiet and not very eventful, except for a bunch of teenagers running around outside the restaurant. They were playing keep away from one of the unexpecting boys that got his hat taken when he was trying to flirt with a beautiful girl. This made Harry miss Hermione and Ron a lot, he hadn't even seen them once since he said his goodbyes when they arrived at the platform from the Hogwarts Express.

"Where are we going?" asked the impatient boy.

"We are going to the Hospital, we will meet him there."

They walked up to a giant building with multiple floors. This wasn't a big surprise to Harry because he has seen muggle hospitals before. He was even in one the time that Dudley broke his arm climbing a tree. When they walked through the automatic sliding doors a man came to greet them. He wore a white doctor's coat, had blonde hair, and looked like he was in his early twenties. But the thing that surprised Harry the most was his face. His face looked very smooth and no scars or any marks of harm.

"Carlisle, it's very good to see you." said Sirius while shaking his hand.

"It's very good to see you too. I'm sorry but I'm too busy to meet with you right now, but I've prepared a conference room for you two to stay in until I'm finished."

"Alright, try not to take too long."

Harry and Sirius emerged into the room that Carlisle prepared for them. It was a simple medium sized narrow room that had a large narrow table and eight chairs ran along it. Sirius and Harry took their seats and waited for Carlisle to come. They waited for so long that Sirius had to conjure up a game of exploding snaps. Harry put up a good fight but Sirius was very skilled at exploding snaps. At the same time that a piece exploded in Harry's face Carlisle walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Not at all, just got done showing Harry here that I'm a champ at exploding snaps."

"I can see that." Carlisle said while looking at Harry's face. "So what brings you out here to Forks?"

"Well I've been sent by Dumbledore to give you this message." said Sirius as he passed a letter to him. But it wasn't the letter that he had shown him earlier, this one didn't have a Hogwarts seal.

Carlisle spent a good five minutes before he placed the letter down on the table.

"There are certain things to be taken care of it, but it can be done. How much time do we have before we have to come?" he asked.

"Close to a month, we will have all the items she needs on hand."

"Well thank you very much. I am in your debt Sirius."

"Don't worry about it."

Sirius suddenly looked at Harry and went wide eyed.

"Sorry I forgot about you. Harry this is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle this is Harry Potter."

"I see, I have heard many things about you from Albus Dumbledore. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry." Carlisle said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Well Harry we have one more letter to deliver and then we can leave." Sirius said to Harry. "Take care Carlisle."

"Goodbye."

Harry and Sirius exited the building and went into a dark alley way. Sirius did a quick check to make sure no one was looking and then apparited.

They suddenly appeared before a well built house that was mysteriously placed in the middle of the woods.

"Now Harry before we go inside I should warn you about something. These people are different, they are sort of…..vampires."

Harry's head suddenly went spinning.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be dangerous?" Harry asked with a panic in his voice.

"Well a lot are but the Cullen's are very nice people who do not hurt humans."

Suddenly a man busted out from the house so fast that Harry could barely see him. He looked no older than eighteen,

"Ohh, Sirius it's just you. We thought you were intruders." said the man.

"No Edward, we aren't intruders and we have come to deliver a message."

"Well come inside."

They followed him inside the house and it looked very ordinary. No coffins or dark dungeons or anything. It was very plain. Out of the kitchen came a beautiful looking girl with long curly brown hair.

"So what is this all about?" Edward asked as his wife came and joined them.

"Renesmee has been accepted into Hogwarts and with yours and Bella's permission I wish to give her this letter of acceptance."

Questions were rumbling around in Harry's head. He thought to himself, "Why would a vampire be going to Hogwarts?"

"What about our terms that we asked of Dumbledore."

"They have been met. You and your wife will be on the grounds at all times so you can protect her."

"Very well you have our permission. Bella, would you please get Renesmee."

Then the girl disappeared up the stairs to obviously get the person that was about to receive the letter. A little bit later a girl about the age of sixteen came down following her mother. She was just as beautiful as her mother, she had curly hair and silky smooth skin.

"Hey Sirius." the girl said as she reached the floor.

"Sup Sport." Sirius said to her with a grin. "Have you been practicing all those spells I've given you?"

"Yup, I was able to do them all."

"Very good, well I have a letter for you." he said as he handed over the letter with a Hogwarts seal on it.

Renesmee read the letter very carefully, once she finished she looked at her parents and asked "Can I go?"

"You can go but me and your mother will be there also."

"Thank you." She said and looked at Harry.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee Cullen. But everyone calls me Nessie." she said.

"Harry Potter." Harry said and shook her hand. Harry noticed that her hand was very cold. It felt like he had put his hand in ice water.

"Harry, Nessie will be joining you at Hogwarts this year. I want you to keep a close eye on her and help her if she needs it."

"Sure thing, I can help her." Harry said with a smile. It looks like Hogwarts is going to be another exciting year.

Sirius and Harry said their goodbyes and stepped out of the house.

"Are we going back to the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"No, all your stuff has been moved to my house. If it's ok with you, I would really enjoy it if you would stay there with me."

"Of course Sirius, it beats the crap out of going back to Privet Drive."

"Thanks Harry" Sirius said before they apparited.

_**I would appreciate it if anyone would review my work in progress. This is my first fanfic.**_

_**-Blue_Dragon4321**_


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

Sirius and his godson arrived outside of an old looking building between two buildings marked number eleven, and thirteen.

"This is my home when I was a kid, before I ran away to yours father's house. It's named Number 12, Grimmauld Place" Sirius said with gleam of sadness in his eye, "Well let's not keep everyone waiting."

Sirius led the way through a door and inside looked like a normal house, but it was rather old and odd smelling. It had the usual interior of a house, a kitchen, a dining room, living room, and probably multiple bedrooms seeing how so many windows there were outside. But one thing was missing, it was completely empty.

"I suppose there is a meeting taking place; I'm going to join them. Why don't you go upstairs and catch up with Hermione and Ron. But please keep the condition of Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens secret please."

"Ok." Harry replied simply and started to climb up the steps.

As Harry climbed up the steps he tried to take in all the events that have been happening since the ending of his vacation with Sirius. He thought to himself, "Can my life get any weirder?" He reached the top of the stairs with his head down looking at the steps, only when he lifted his head up did he see Hermione running at him full force. She wrapped her arms around him squeezing the living force out of him.

"Ohh Harry I was so worried." she said while squeezing harder by the second.

"It's ok Hermione, I'm fine." Harry managed to choke out.

"We weren't allowed to talk to you the whole summer, no one knew if you were ok or not." Ron said as he stepped out of a doorway. "Easy Hermione before you kill him." Ron noticed that Harry's face was turning purple.

"Sorry." she said with an apologetic smile.

For the next hour Harry and his two best friends talked about each other's summers. Harry learned that Hermione was believed to be in danger while at her parent's house so she moved here with Sirius. Ron and the rest of his siblings, minus Percy, lived here also in fear that one of them would be captured and tortured for information. Then Harry got to tell them about his wonderful vacation in America, every city and everything that Harry and Sirius got to do together.

"Surfing in Miami, sounds like a blast mate." said the red haired boy wide-eyed at the thought.

"It was. It was great not having to worry about any Death Eaters or everyone starring at me because I'm Harry Potter. I was just a normal kid."

Suddenly there was a loud pop noise, like someone popped a balloon.

"Hey there Harry." Someone said behind him.

"George, your mother said no more apparitions in the house." Hermione said with a commanding tone.

"Well she's never gonna know." said George.

"Because you won't tell her." finished the other twin.

"You wana bet." she flashed with an evil look in her eyes.

"Alright, were sorry." Fred said retreating to Hermione's threat.

"Kids come on down to eat." yelled a voice up the stairway.

"About time I'm starving." Ron said before he left the room.

The next few days have been very boring and uneventful. Occasionally members of the order would stop by for frequent meetings, but none of the kids were able to go to the meetings. They proclaimed that Harry and the rest of the gang are too young to attend the meetings. But the main reason that Harry was so bored that Ron and Hermione disappeared a lot. When he questioned them about it they just kind of answered nervously. Hermione said she is upstairs in the library. Ron said that he goes to the Burrow at times to see his parents.

Harry found himself spending a lot of time with Ginny. He noticed that Ginny seemed more relaxed when she was around him; she wasn't the little girl that dipped her elbow in that butter bowl all those years ago. He was ashamed to admit it but she has grown up a lot over the years. She looked better than ever. He couldn't help himself too laugh at her jokes, and to smile whenever she looks at him. But Harry thought, "She's Ron's sister, he would probably murder me for thinking these things."

After lunch one day Harry decided he would go spend some time with Hermione and talk to her about the Ginny thing.

"Sirius, where is Hermione?" Harry asked as he finished his lunch.

"I think she is upstairs in the library." he replied.

Harry carried himself up the steps and went towards the library but as he got closer to the door of the bedroom he could hear heavy breathing. He decided to investigate and opened the door just a tiny bit and looked through the crack to find that Ron and Hermione were in an intense snogging session. He didn't want to intrude there passionate moment so he started walking casually back down the hallway. But an evil plan was brewing in the mind of Harry Potter.

Later on as everyone was eating supper around the dinner table, Harry decided to make conversation.

"So Hermione, I couldn't find you earlier. Where were you?" Harry asked with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Oh…um I was in the library." she answered quite nervously.

"Funny cause I looked and no one was in there."

Ron gave a wide eyed look at Hermione.

"Well…I guess I stepped out for some fresh air at that time." she said innocently.

"Oh I guess that explains it. Hey Ron, where were you?"

"I was …uh….in my room taking a nap." Ron said with a nervous smile.

"Oh I guess that explains all the heavy breathing I heard when I went by your bedroom. If I didn't know any better I would say it sounded like two people were having a good snog." Harry said looking down with a wide grin that no one could see.

Ron let out a very nervous laughter and quietly went back to eating his food.

"Sirius, what's going on today?" Hermione asked to quickly change the subject.

"Well, we are planning on going to Diagon Alley today to get you guys prepared for the coming up term. I have already got Harry and Hermione's money with me, but Molly and Arthur want to give the Weasleys theirs. So after supper Fred and George will aparate everyone to the Burrow and we will meet back here."

"Sounds like a plan." Fred said probably excited about being able to use apparition.

After everyone finished with their plates, Ron and the rest of his siblings stood in a line and held hands. Then with a pop they vanished.

Fifteen minutes past then Sirius said, "Merlin's beard, what is taking them so long?"

Then with a crack sound George apparited on the floor. But something was wrong, his clothes were bloody and there was some nasty looking boils on his face.

With a gasping breath he said, "Death Eaters are attacking the Burrow."

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Got a lot going on right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review and add if you like. Thanks a lot. **

–**Blue_Dragon4321**


	6. Chapter 6: Attack on the Burrow

Chapter 6: Attack on the Burrow

Sirius looked down at George's body with a wide-eyed expression. Harry and Hermione did the same; no one could have expected this would happen.

"Hermione get some towels and put pressure on George's wounds." Sirius commanded.

Hermione ran into the kitchen leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

"Harry, I know how you must feel right now but I can't ask you to be in harms way."

"You won't have too; I'm already willing to go." Harry said with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Your being reckless." he said but his eyes said different. Sirius had a proud look on his face. "Well let's get going."

Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and they left the house to face what was happening at the Burrow.

Harry and Sirius appeared before the Burrow, usually when Harry saw the Burrow it filled happiness in his heart but seeing the horrible image in front of him drained all happiness from him. Harry and Sirius stared at the Burrow swallowed by flames. About 20 yards from the burning inferno was Ron, Fred, and Ginny. Ron looked like he was knocked out cold. Fred didn't look any better than his twin.

"Where's Molly and Arthur?" Harry asked urgently.

"They must still be inside, I'll go get them. Go and help the others and I'll come back to get us out of here."

Sirius rushed inside the flames with a protective bubble charm cast around his body. Harry ran over to the group of kids as fast as his feet would let him.

"Ginny, what happened?" Harry asked the girl as soon as he reached her.

"There was so many of them, I couldn't do anything to stop them." Ginny said as silent sobs escaped her lips.

"Don't worry Ginny we'll get everyone out of here. I will protect you."

"Brave, brave Mr. Potter. Protecting his pathetic friends." said a slithering voice coming out from the darkness.

Harry turned around only to stare into the eyes of Voldemort only a couple yards away from him. Pops came from all around him and before Harry could blink ten Death Eaters appeared behind Voldemort.

"I always knew that your weak spot would be your friends. But I won't kill you so soon. I will let you watch your friend die first."

"Over my dead body"

Harry pulled out his want but before he could fire a spell Voldemort lazily flicked his wrist and forced Harry's wand out of his hand and ten yards away from him.

"Now, now Mr. Potter. Don't be in such a rush to die, you will get your turn soon enough."

Voldemort point his wand at Ginny's wide eyed scared face.

"_Avada Kadavra_!"

The killing curse hurtled right towards Ginny. She was too scared to move and just looked at the green light with a petrified body. Harry thought fast though and charged towards Ginny and knocked her out of the blasts way but by doing so he put his own body in the way of the curse.

Time seemed to slow down as the curse hurtled towards him. Dying in the place of a friend seemed like a good way to go. Harry closed his eyes ready to take the force of the blow. But he heard another loud pop and opened his eyes. Harry looked in front of him and seen a man right in front of him wearing a very dark cloak. The mysterious man turned around, but Harry couldn't see his face because he was wearing his hood over his head. Harry could see a smile underneath the dark shadows that covered his face. Then he exploded into a dark dust cloud and flew away from Harry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort screamed with rising anger. But was short lived for he looked behind Harry and saw a surprised look in his eyes.

A giant thump sounded behind Harry and the rest of the group. Harry and Ginny both turned around slowly only to be face to face with a dark orange colored dragon. Snarling and growling at the Death Eaters. The dragon breathed a massive breath of fire and engulfed most of the Death Eaters in flames. The lucky ones including Voldemort managed to put up defensive shields around themselves.

Harry noticed that there was a man riding on the back of the dragon. He was no different than the man that stood in front of Harry a few minutes ago. Same black cloak and same hood covering his face with shadows. He jumped off the dragon and ran towards the Death Eaters blasting curses at every single one of them. His wand work was amazing, his hand moved so fast. The man didn't even have to say the incantations.

While this mysterious man was bombarding them with spells Harry ran for his wand and had it back in his possession once again. All that were left of the Death Eaters were two men and Voldemort. The two Death Eaters retreated and ran away from the battle. All the man had to do was point at them and the dragon flew across the field to intercept them.

Harry and the hooded man went up against Voldemort alone.

"_Flipendo_!" Harry cried with his wand aimed at Voldemorts torso.

Voldemort easily deflected it and fired back a dark ball of energy at Harry's chest. He was blasted ten feet from where he stood. Harry hit is head hard on rock when he hit the ground, but he managed to lift up his head only to see that both the mysterious man and Voldemort were in intense dueling session. He couldn't keep his head up to see the duel anymore and closed his eyes and slowly let himself be taken away from consciousness. The last thing Harry Potter heard that night was the roar of a dragon.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

Chapter 7: New Friends

"Harry, are you awake?" came a soft voice beside Harry's bedside.

"Wh...what?" Harry managed to croak out.

Harry slowly came back to consciousness and the fuzzy blurry face beside him came into focus. He saw the tired looking face of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny…how long have you been here?" Harry said while reaching for his glasses.

"Since the attack happened."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Three days." Ginny said with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I almost got you killed; I couldn't have ever forgiven myself if you died for me." Ginny said while a small stream of tears fell from her eyes.

"I couldn't forgive myself if you died because of me. Ginny, I would give my life to protect you."

"But you're more important than me." Ginny said looking at the floor

"In my eyes you're more important."

"Thank you Harry." Ginny reached across the bed and gave him a big hug and before she pulled away gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Ginny pulled back and looked at Harry with her face growing bright red. She took off out the room leaving Harry with a stupid looking grin on his face. Harry Potter without a doubt had a crush on Ginny Weasley. The only problem Harry wondered was if she liked him too. Harry knew that she fancied him a couple years ago but he didn't know if a crush could last that long.

The next few days have been very uneventful. Harry has had frequent visits from Ron, Hermione, and some of the members of the order. Sirius came in one time to say how sorry he was for putting him in danger and that he couldn't have been there sooner. It seems that inside the Burrow Molly and Arthur were dueling with Wormtail and plenty of Death Eaters. But Harry just simply told him, "If I didn't go then Ron, Fred, and Ginny wouldn't be alive right now."

Molly and Arthur have moved into the house since the Burrow was destroyed. Molly was sure making a difference here; the place wasn't old smelling anymore. The decorations that were old and moldy have been replaced. You wouldn't even be able to tell that this house has been around for hundreds of years. Molly's cooking was sure a welcoming factor to have, Sirius cooking was ok but it was nowhere near Molly's famous meals.

Harry was resting in bed when one day Albus Dumbledore came to pay him a visit. Harry immediately began telling of the events that happened at the one night, about the mysterious man, Voldemort, and the dragon.

"Harry, it is extremely important that you and Miss Weasley don't discuss the events of that night with anyone except me." Dumbledore informed him.

"Do you know who that man was, sir?"

"I'm not sure. We can only guess that he is on our side. But for now we must get you out of bed, we must prepare for the arrival of our guests."

"Who's coming?"

"The Cullens are." the old man said with a wink.

For the next few hours Molly made the kids clean every crook and crevice in the entire house. The Cullens were supposed to arrive around dinner time. When Harry got some free time he went to find Ginny to tell her what Dumbledore said. He noticed when he saw her, his legs turned to jelly and that his tongue wouldn't work that well. He wasn't the only one though. Every time Harry was around Ginny blushed madly and grinned very widely at him. Harry decided that he should talk to Hermione first so he doesn't do anything stupid. He managed to find her cleaning in a room alone.

"Hermione, could you help me?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, what do you need me to do?"

"Well it's that I need some advice."

"Is it about Ginny?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Well don't worry. She likes you as well. She told me everything. Give it a little more time and I'm sure you will go out."

"Thanks Hermione."

That one sentence relieved a lot of pressure off Harry's chest. He spent the rest of the afternoon helping people clean and preparing for the arrival of the Cullens. At around 6 P.M., he heard a knocking on the door. Molly was the first one to react.

"O that must be them. Quickly Harry dear, could you answer the door." Molly said with a very excited tone in her voice.

Harry rushed to the door and opened it and got many friendly greetings from Dr. Cullen, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, and a strange man who Harry hasn't met before.

"Harry, this is Jacob Black. He's a friend of ours." Carlisle informed Harry.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as he shook Jacob's hand.

"Like-wise. So what kind of grub we got here?" Jacob asked rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not sure. But let's go into the dining room."

Harry lead the group into the dining room and the table was filled with food. It had as much food as a Hogwarts table. Everyone took their seats and began eating except Bella, Edward, and Carlisle. Harry figured out that maybe vampires don't eat food but he was the only one who knew that.

"Hey aren't you guys hungry?" Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Ron! Don't talk with your mouth full." Molly snapped at him.

"Oh no we already ate before we came. Thank you for the offer though." Bella said casually.

The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and stories about the wizard world to clue in Renesmee. Seeing how she will be in Hogwarts this year. Harry was listening to one of Arthur's stories when Sirius leaned in toward him.

"Harry, I need to talk to you."

Harry followed Sirius into the living room and sat down onto the couch.

"I want you to go somewhere with me tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow for a hearing."

"What do you mean the Ministry; they will throw you back in Azkaban."

"Not if I can clear my name first. Trust me Harry. I know what I'm doing. Will you come with me?"

"Ok Sirius, I'll come."

After that Sirius and Harry joined the rest of the group for a night of laughter and not having to worry about what is to come in the future. The Weasley family needed a night like this more than anyone else. But Harry couldn't help but to worry about Sirius going to the Ministry of Magic and getting arrested.

After everyone had their belly's full and the night's worth of fun, everyone said their goodnights and Harry showed everyone into the rooms that they were staying in. Harry showed Renesmee into her room.

"So how's the whole wizarding world treating you?" Harry asked.

"It has some getting used too but it's a lot of fun." Renesmee told Harry as she unpacked.

"Yea, that was my first thought too. If you need anything just ask me or anyone else."

"Thanks for being so kind."

"That's what friends are for."

"Friends?" Renesmee asked puzzled.

"Yea, you want to be friends don't you?"

"Well sure. I guess, it's just I never had any friends before."

"Well than that makes me your first." Harry said with a smile and walked out the door to his bedroom.

Harry laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling replaying the events from the night at the Burrow over and over in his head. He kept asking himself the same questions over and over.

Who was that man?

Why did he save me?

Why was Voldemort so scared of him?

Is he on our side?

**Sorry everyone for taking so long to update. I had a vacation to the Rocky's and my entire family came down with the flu including me. I just wanted to make something clear. I will not be describing characters features that have already been described in Harry Potter and Twilight. When I introduce new characters then I will. Also note that in my story I will be making references to shows or anime that you have may have seen to paint you a picture of the events in the book. The plotline and all the action in this novel is intense and could be hard to imagine. For example in the first chapter or epilogue the masks I was referring to the man wearing that's designed like a lion is a lot like the ANBU masks on the Anime series of Naruto.**

**Thank you to all who are reading the story and remember reviews are appreciated.**

**-Blue_Dragon4321**


End file.
